worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashaan Gul
History Born of a wealthy army general, the story of Ashaan starts in a manor house located in the aristocratic part of Gilmarn, a bustling capital city of Perusia with large stone ramparts built to withstand the heaviest of sieges, with densely populated areas spanning for miles beyond these fortifications. Greystone Manor was regarded as a symmetrical masterpiece by architect Jasun Tyr - who had spent the best part of the last two decades designing the surrounding city to match up to the colossal ramparts his predecessors had bestowed upon the city. Standing a staggering six stories tall with roof access above and basement access below, the manor was built in recognition of Commander Talketh's heroic deeds in battle; reports of which paint a very clear picture of defining the turning point of battle as the moment his regiment charged unseen from behind a nearby hill range, side-swiping and flanking the advancing enemy Grekonian army. The reality however, was that the battle was already won. Then-titled 'General' Talketh and his men merely helped with the delivery of the final blow, offering little to the situation... But the city needed a hero and a saviour, and so that was what the scholars wrote. After a fairly short (by wartime standards) two-year bloodbath heavily favouring the Perusian forces, General Talketh returned home to two favourable surprises - the promotion to Commander along with the respect and blessings of the Perusian monarchy, and the birth of his first-born son, Ashaan. As a reward for his efforts in battle, the monarchy assigned Jasun Tyr - the greatest architect of Gilmarn to design and construct a manor fit for a new Commander, and so came about the childhood home of young Ashaan. In the years following the battle, Commander Talketh aimed to raise Ashaan as a warrior and a leader, to follow in his stead. Ashaan on the other hand preferred exploring the many hidden corridors and rooms of the manor house, and would often go missing for hours - conveniently at similar times to reading and elocution lessons arranged by his father. Becoming increasingly annoyed at Ashaan's disregard for the opportunities he was being awarded, Talketh and his mother Yvena decided to send him to boarding school in the neighbouring town of Aria at the age of 13. They hoped that, away from luxuries and on a tight budget, Ashaan would learn to appreciate what was being offered to him and beg to return home in order to resume his lessons in comfort. Rather resourcefully, Ashaan learned to rely on himself and a choice few friends from the school he was sent to. As his allowances became less and less over the coming months, he became savvier and tactful; resorting to palming the trinkets and odd coin of his fellow students who certainly wouldn't miss them - those students who would often brag about their disdain for the poor and laugh mockingly at the peasant children of the streets without education - acts that Ashaan grew to loathe and resent quietly. (To be expanded from here:) Boarding school - inattentive in lessons, often caught daydreaming. At age 15, rumours started about his family name back in Gilmarn. Rumours spread more, taunts began. Head Principal of the school called him out of lesson to meet. Discussed the lack of funds that would be coming due to the family being exiled. Offered no explanation - didn't know, didn't care. Agreed that Ashaan could remain in the school until the end of term. Stopped attending most lessons, returned only in the evening to sleep. Within less than a week he packed up and left, heading back to Gilmarn to find out the truth. Manor house was empty, family nowhere to be found. Bumped into an old childhood friend who advised him to lay very low for fear of him being exiled too. Sleeping rough and eventually being approached by a member of the Church of Faunt (after being spotted palming food in the markets). Taken in, given very basic soup-kitchen food and rough accommodation. Stayed with them for 3 years. Day of 18th birthday, the Church had very simple celebrations with a token mystic fortune teller. Everyone else got vague, sweeping statements but it was fun. Ashaan caused the mystic's eyes to light up - "In ten years and forty seven days, noted by the coming of the full moon, you will embark upon a journey to foreign lands! Await the letter that will explain the details. Do not pass up the opportunity!" Appearance Unassuming and rugged, often found in basic adventuring gear so as to not draw unwanted attention, Ashaan keeps his appearance fairly humble at most times. He sports a few minor scars and scrapes from his travels and scuffles, but nothing of major note. In keeping with his unassuming style he sports roughly trimmed facial hair. Personality Reserved is the best way to describe his personality; an observer of people who had vowed to think before he acts and uphold his own moral code as best as possible. Taunted by recent events of brash action, he regrets charging in head-first before assessing the situation fully. While he wouldn't classify himself as a 'loner', he does prefer not to have other people rely on him too heavily for fear of failure; although when he does have accomplices, he feels drawn to protect and aid them. Having experienced life from several points of hierarchy, he has created his own law which he tries to uphold to the best of his abilities. Generally accepting of most races (and recently, creatures), he bases his relationships off personalities first, and usefulness second. There are many contacts he would rather have no involvement with, but he fully accepts that there are necessary evils in this world. Abilities and Skills Stealth, silence and deft hands are his best skills. Relationships Trivia Quotes * "Why is there a chunk missing from my candle... and my chalk...?" ---- Notable Achievements * Almost died versus village peasants. * Won a dance-off during the annual bar crawl. ---- Other Facts * Has a disdain for pompous noblemen and noblewomen. * Is extremely loyal to his companions. * Finds comfort in slum places such as the underside. Gallery Theme (Youtube video) Character Sheet